Obsession
by Alopexi
Summary: After 5 years of separation Jack and Jamie are both struggling with their unspoken feeling's for one another. Meanwhile, pitch has returned with a deadly new power over nightmares and devises a twisted plan on using this power and Jamie as the key target to slowly exact revenge on Jack Frost. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

__**Warnings. This is a jack x jamie fanfic. That means lots of yaoi (boy on boy) shall ensue. Will most likely contain many darker elements in the future. You have been warned. Please Reveiw and all that good stuff, I love getting feedback and ideas from you guys. :) **

* * *

_"Your leaving? What if pitch comes back? What If I stop believing in you? If I can't see you..."_

_"Hey slow down, Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes out? We'll always be there, Jamie. And now... we'll be in here."_

The young teen's fist came to clutch at his chest, tugging on the shirt that hung from his thin body. He shivered in the cold of the night and turned to glance at his open window. Tiny snowflake's carelessly fluttered into the boy's room as he stared into darkness.

"I thought you said you'd always be there..." Jamie sullenly whispered to himself.

He lay quiet as if expecting an answer to come fluttering in on the wind. The young teen hesitantly pushed the bed covers away from his body, dropped to the floor and walked to the open window. His dark brown eyes searched the night for any sign of the pure white glow he so dearly coveted.

Eventually giving up, he shut the window with a thud for the fifth year in a row. With one last heavy sigh the brunette shuffled across the floor and collapsed into his bed, the sheets adorned with stars and little UFOs. Jamie Had locked himself in his sanctuary of fantasies and dreams since he could first walk. But at the age of 16 the boys "interests" were now border-lining obsession, specifically with one winter being.

The teen exhaled deeply and pulled the bed covers over his head, loneliness sinking into his mind. Ever since meeting jack he mostly refused company from strangers, telling himself that all he needed was his family and jack when he returned one day. The only person he wanted to see in the entire world.

Jack frost.

Jamie groaned at the sound of jack's name in his own head. A single tear flowed from the boy's eyes, followed by minutes of quiet sobbing. The last thing Jamie remembered from that night was whispering jacks name under his breath before finally falling into a deep slumber. Outside, a steady snowfall rained to the frozen ground.

A dark figure shifted in a nearby tree, leaning to peer in through window of Jamie Bennett. The mythical being felt a shiver of guilt run down his spine as his name fell from the boy's lips. He raked a hand through his snow-white hair, tugging at the soft locks.

'This isn't what I wanted.'

Jack's fingers slowly loosened their grip on the rough bark of the tree that kept him anchored from running to Jamie. He floated down from the tree and landed gracefully on the frozen ground. He quietly stalked to the window and quietly opened the glass pane. Jack skillfully hoisted himself over the obstruction and down to Jamie's floor.

It was the first time that he had been in the room since that faithful night that Jamie first laid eyes on the winter guardian. For the most part it looked like a regular teenager's room despite the many Vampire, Bigfoot and UFO books that lay sprawled all over it.

Jacks blue eyes came to rest on the warm sleeping mass in bed next to him. Jamie's chest rose and fell with each soft snore that left his lips. He looked so serene and calm in his slumber, the winter spirit carefully walked to the head of the bed and sat down next to the sleeping teen. Jack studied and admired the teens features.

The once young boy had aged into an admittedly attractive young adult. His face had lost some Its youthful roundness in exchange for more defined features. Jack boldly brushed a finger along Jamie's cheek and noticed how soft Jamie's skin was. His finger stopped stroking boy's cheek when he noticed Jamie stir in his sleep. Jack quickly pulled his hand away from the boy who groaned a bit then fell silent again. Jack let a long held breath escape his lungs.

Even in sleep Jamie's sleep his expression looked pained and lonely. Jack's heart sank at the thought that he was the cause for the boy's emotional turmoil half of the year. He never wanted this, he had stayed away from the boy in hopes Jamie would move on from childhood fantasies and grow up happy with a family.

Jack sighed heavily and pulled the bed sheets completely over Jamie, leaving only his head peeking out. He leaned down until he was face to face with the teen.

"This is all I can do for now, Jamie" the guardian said softly, pressing his cold lips to the boy's nose in a chaste kiss. Soon after Jamie started to wiggle and stir awake and Jack took this as his queue to leave. He spared one last glance back at his first believer before he turned to leave.

"Goodnight Kiddo."

Almond brown eyes fluttered open at the sound of the familiar voice voice. Jamie shot up in bed to see his room empty and how he left it. He rubbed his suddenly cold nose at glanced over at the open window.

'I thought I closed that.'

Suddenly a fleeting thought ran through the teens mind. Jamie quickly slid out of bed and rushed to his window where he gazed out into the dark night. He searched the sky desperately for any signs of the guardian but found none.

Just above Jamie's bedroom window the guardian of winter sat perched on the roof. With a heavy heart, Jack watched the desperate boy while he frantically searched for him. Jack would hate himself for what he was about to do. He closed his icy blue eyes and carefully concentrated his powers to the room below him.

'Maybe the voice was just an illusion...'

Jamie sighed and put his hands on the window to close it until he felt a tiny snowflake hit his cheek. He opened his large brown eyes to see a beautiful flurry swirling around him in his room. It sparkled and glistened in the moonlight, almost as if each tiny crystal was specially handcrafted for him. Jamie immediately knew what it meant. He clutched a few snowflakes in his hand and held them close.

"It's okay jack, I can wait," the boy said softly to himself.

"I believe in you."

Hearing this tore at jacks heart in more ways than one. He had to stop doing this, he told himself it was for Jamie's sake that they never met again. Jack glared up at the full moon shining brightly on him. The disapproving stare of the large planet was frustrating the guardian. For first time in his life he just wanted to be alone.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at the sky. Realizing that he must look ridiculous he sighed and jumped into a burst off wind that rushed by. He shot across the night sky like a bullet, riding on the winter breeze. After minutes of soaring he landed in a small community park, fallen leaves swirling at his feet. As soon as he touched the cold ground he bolted in search of a place where he could be free from accusing stares. He darted into a dark ally way and came to a halt.

Walking into the shadows, he angrily slammed his staff into a nearby building, causing a shock-wave of frost to race across the wall. Jack was now breathing heavily, his body flooded with power and anger, not at Jamie but at himself.

Why couldn't he just let Jamie go? Leave and never go anywhere near the boy again until he stopped believing? That was the idea at first, then everything fell apart when Jack realized how much he needed Jamie's belief and love. He ached for the boy's warm, trusting presence more than anything but now all he could do was sit back and watch.

"Damn it!"

His staff one again slammed into the wall behind him, this time the crystalline pulses tearing into the bricks and cement with tremendous force.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice startled jack out of his angered state and he turned to see the guardian of hope standing right behind him. Jack quickly faked a smile and tried to pick up the tone of his voice.

"Hey, Bunny!." Jack cooed. The large rabbit just scowled in irritation.

"Oh no, don't you give me that crap, where were you a bloody hour ago when everyone else was at the north pole?"

'shit'

Jack had forgotten all about the guardian meeting tonight. He quickly tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Sheesh, whats your problem, Bunny? Get in a fight with the groundhog again?" Jack teased. Bunnymund's feral green eyes glared into Jack's.

"Oh yeah, and where were you the past hour? Off fawning over your little boyfriend?"

When Bunny saw the look in the other Guardian's eyes he knew he had gone too far. Jack's lip curled down in anger as he started to rush at bunny. He was quickly stopped by the rabbits large paw gripping his head.

"Enough of this!" Bunny yelled. "We've got more serious problems mate." His voice was deep and somber. Jack's eyes widened with worry as he saw the urgency and fear in his fellow guardian's. He stopped struggling against the large rabbit and stepped back.

"Whats going on?" Jack asked. Bunnymund hesitated a little before answering.

"I-I'll tell you when we get to the pole." His voice was laced with fear and insecurity. Bunny turned away from jack to retrieve a snow globe from a pouch around his back. Jack stared at the rabbit with worry, whatever happened must have been really bad for bunny to be like this.

"I take it you can get there on your own?" The Easter Guardian said with a tap of his foot, a large hole opening in the ground next to him.

"Yeah, see you there, Bunny."


	2. Chapter 2

Slender fingers gracefully brushed over a tiny golden light that flickered among millions of others. The spirit's cold eyes closed as he savored the glimpse of warmth that emitted from the tiny golden soul. His fingers curled into a fist and closed over the light in an imaginary grasp. The Guardian lay stretched over the top curve of the massive globe just so he could hold the town of burgess in the palm of his hand without slipping.

After becoming a guardian, Jack had begun to spend much of his free time at the North Pole. Every day North could expect to find jack on top of the massive model earth. Eventually he spent every possible second of his time alone with the tiny golden soul, sometimes softly talking to it about his day or vent about being a guardian got on his nerves.

This was the closest Jack could get to Jamie without hurting the boy even more than what he already had. It at least eased the growing pain from the empty space in jacks heart. He knew that one day this would have to stop. That one day, he would have to let Jamie go.

"Hey! Get down from there!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the sound of the Rabbit's voice and carefully traced his finger over the golden soul one last time, relishing in its warmth. He stood up and playfully slid down the huge model earth, kicking off just at the last second to land on the floor in front of the other guardians. His playful smile quickly disappeared when he noticed the dark expressions on their faces. North cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Now that everybody is here we can discuss this. Jack, there is something very dark going on that you need to know about.." North said in a hushed tone.

Jack swallowed nervously. "What's going on?"

"Last night, just as the sun began to set on one side of the earth, I saw the lights going out. Everywhere, one by one. Worried I had tooth send out her little helpers to spy on what was happening..." North's voiced died off slowly and Toothiana picked up for him.

"When I sent my baby tooth spies out I had no idea they would come back with something so awful," Tooth paused as tears began to swell in her eyes. "The lights were going out because... the children were dying." Her voice faded out as she fell to her knees on the floor.

Jack felt a chill run down his spine as that last word fell from Tooth's lips. His eyes were wide with disbelief as he watched Toothiana slowly break down into tears.

"W-what?" The winter spirit choked out. His eyes anxiously darted to each of his fellow guardians, half expecting it to all just be some sort of cruel joke on him. The entire room fell still with a deadly silence as jack impatiently waited for an answer.

"How is this happening?!" The sound of Jack's voice and his staff clashing with the marble floor echoed throughout the huge open room. The winter Guardian's icy gaze locked on North, who anxiously cleared his throat.

"They wake up in the middle of the night while still asleep, almost as if under a spell and will drag themselves out of bed and find the nearest possible way to..." The large man paused and heavily swallowed. "Eliminate themselves. Some will even leave their houses and travel miles until they find their end. Even as we speak, children are losing their lives now."

North pointed a large finger towards the globe and Jack squinted as he watched each yellow light slowly flicker out. His stomach churned with an indescribable emotion as he witness several young, innocent children dying right in front of him.

"Could pitch possible be capable of being behind this? Jack questioned. St. Nick opened his mouth to answer jack but was cut off by Bunny.

"Pitch. I swear to god if it is that sick bloody bastard, I will personally shove both of my sharpened boomerangs down his-"

"Bunny!" The sound of Norths booming voice quickly quieted the rabbit.

"We don't know if it is Pitch or not." The older man raked his fingers through his beard, "We haven't seen a single sign of him since we let the nightmares drag him back down to where he belongs. Besides, sandy has kept a close eye on his dreams and he says that everything seems normal with the children's dreams before this happens. It really is a mystery."

Suddenly, the Ice-cold blood in jacks veins began to race as a certain boy came to his mind.

"Jamie."

In the silent whisper a wave of desperation poured from jack's lips. His vision began to cloud in on him as gruesome images of the boy's suicide possessed the guardian's mind. With every bone chilling image that ran through his thoughts he felt his legs slowly give out more and more. Before he could completely collapse into an anxiety attack a loud voice snapped him out of it.

"Jack!"

The winter guardian shakily turned his gaze to Bunnymund, whose green eye's bored intently into his.

"You've gotta stay with us, mate." he said firmly while placing a warm furry paw on jacks shoulder.

"I know your worried about your little bugger, but we will make sure that this won't get to him, wont we North?"

The guardian of wonder warmly smiled. "Of course jack. You have my word as Nicolas St North! We will protect Jamie no matter what the cost. After all, if it wasn't for him none of us would be here right now."

Jack faked a comforted smile and let his eyes wander to the huge globe in the center of the room. As he uncomfortably watched the lights slowly flicker out he recognized it was in a very organized pattern, almost as if something was going house to house and possessing each child. His eyes widened in fear as he watched a wave of darkness slowly creeping closer and closer to Burgess.

"I have to make sure he's safe!" He yelled while turning to the other guardians.

"Of course jack! Hurry, take my snow-globes! We have no time to waste." The large man boomed while shoving a few glittery orbs into Jacks Jacket pocket.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Jack questioned.

"No, I am sorry Jack but we have to stay here and find out what exactly is happening. Now go!" North yelled while shoving Jack to the nearest window. When the guardian regained his balance he climbed through the cold metal frame of the window and jumped into the roaring winds. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he raced against the winds of the blizzard. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a snow globe and threw the odd device ahead of him. Almost instantly the snow globe exploded In a dazzling array of colors, ripping a wormhole the very fabric of matter and space. Without a drop of hesitation jacked launched himself into the gaping mouth of the vortex, praying he would get to Jamie in time.

**.~.~.~**

In the Bennett Household all was quiet except for a young teen who stirred restlessly in his sleep. A drop of sweat slid down his brow as he groaned into the bed sheets. His legs kicked and twitched under the thick covers as he fought with the dark force that had now invaded his mind. After a few more seconds of struggling Jamie's body soon fell limp and relaxed. He's eyelids barely pulled halfway open to reveal glazed over Irises. His breathing had now become shallow and calm as he sat up in bed involuntarily. A dark haze clouded the boy's mind, twisting and warping any free thoughts of his into a singular urge.

The teen slowly lifted himself out of bed and lugged himself down the hallway. His body felt almost hungry for the cold embrace of death as he made his way into the kitchen. He sifted through every drawer in search of a sharp instrument to use but found none. Being loving yet paranoid patents, the Bennett's had always kept their knives hidden and out of reach of the children.

Realizing that there was nothing that could help him reach his goal Jamie dragged himself out of the front door and out to the cold frozen street. His eyes fell on the horizon where pink rays of morning sunlight were just peeking over the earth. Bare-footed and clad just in night-clothes, Jamie shuffled his way through the freshly fallen snow on the street until he came to a clearing in the woods bordering the road just by his house. Through the leafless winter brush the teen could make out what looked like a frozen lake just a few yards down from where he was.

Impulsively he made his way through the clearing until his feet rested at the mouth of the pond, his toes digging into the cold muddy ground. The frosted surface of seemed to glow in the quickly fading moonlight. The cold depths of the frozen lake seemed so inviting. Jamie's body leaned forward but for a split second his feet refused to move. Inside of his mind the boy was battling the dark, crushing desire to go through with this. His entire body was now shivering uncontrollably as his right foot slowly lifted into the air and came down onto the ice.

His mind fell submissive to the dark force driving him as his feet slowly slid across the thin ice with each step he took. With one last step Jamie's foot slid out from underneath of him, sending his body slamming into the ice below him. As the morning beams of light fell upon his face, Jamie's eyes fluttered open to see the ice below him shattered. The first and last thing his mind registered that night was a loud cracking noise before his body plunged into the cold darkness.

Jamie struggled to swim back to the surface but the muscles in his legs and arms had painfully locked into place from shock. His mind began to panic as he felt the heat of his very life force slowly being sapped from his veins. Was this really how it was going to end for him? Drowning in a frozen lake before his life had barely even started? Fantasies of seeing jack just one last time flashed through Jamie's mind as he closed his eyes and forced himself to accept the fact that he was on Death's doorstep. His vision began to blur over and the last thing he saw was a flash of white before everything went black.

A silent darkness seemed to settle over the terrifying scene for a few split seconds. Suddenly, the ice erupted with a spray of white water as a figure burst into the air with the lifeless brunette in his arms. He dashed to the far edge of the lake where he lay Jamie down on the soft forest ground. Jamie's entire face was washed over in blue and his body had no possible signs of life.

"No! I refuse to let you die Jamie!" Jack yelled before pressing his lips to the boy's and blowing a puff of air into the teen's lungs. After repeating this over and over Jack pulled away and waited for the boy to move. Second after second dragged by yet no response came from the lifeless body. Tears began to well in Jack's crystalline eyes for the first time in decade as the feeling of death began to creep upon the lifeless body in his arms.

In one last desperate attempt he smashed his lips into Jamie's and blew a massive gush of air into Jamie one last time. Jacked pulled away when he felt the boy heaving underneath him. Water gushed from his lips as the heaving turned into rough coughs. Every feature of jack's face lit up in pure joy as Jamie slowly opened his chocolate-brown eyes.

"J-Jamie?" Jack stuttered out. The boy looked in jack's direction and squinted in disbelief as the guardian slightly smiled down at him.

"Jack?" Jamie said. His voice was raspy and exhausted."Is it really-"

The guardian cut him off by gently placing his finger over Jamie's lips and nodded. The teens eyes widened as he felt jack's cool touch on his lips and his body quickly ached for more. Jamie weakly brought his hands up to wrap around jack's neck and pulled him down into a longing embrace. Overcome with emotion the winter spirit fully wrapped his arms around Jamie and pressed their soaked bodies together.

Jamie smiled and buried his face into jacks soft white hair, immersed in the feeling of once again holding his hero in his arms. In that moment Jamie vowed to never let jack go again. After a few seconds Jamie's still soaking wet body began to shiver violently against Jack's, causing him to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I guess all I can do is keep you cold."

Jamie continued to shiver as jack pulled the smaller teen into his arms and stood up.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you warmed up." Jack said softly while turning in the direction of Jamie's house


End file.
